Here We Go Again
by Juliya.xoxo
Summary: Recueil de songfics, ou quand Juliya décide de se mêler de la vie tranquille du Thousand Sunny.
1. Brighter

**Here We Go Again**

**Résumé** : Série de songfics sur One Piece ; parce que je suis dans ma période. Ca se passe après Thriller Bark, parce que j'aime trop Brook pour ne pas l'intégrer u_u.

**Disclaimer** : Tout est a M'sieur Oda le poisson, mais tant que j'en tire pas d'argent je peut m'amuser avec *rire sadique*.

**Pairing possibles** : Zoro/Sanji (parce qu'on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne) ; Luffy/Nami ; Smoker/Ace parce que j'aime trop ce couple malgré son improbabilité xD ; et Franky/Iceburg (expérimentation quand tu nous tient u__u). Donc majorité de shônen-ai/yaoi, non-amateurs la sortie est en haut a droite.

**Note : **Il se peut qu'il y ait des modifs. dans les chansons pour les adapter a l'histoire, mais dans la mesure ou ça ne change pas le sens de la chanson. Donc, connaisseurs, ne vous étonnez pas si, par exemple, il y a un "he" a la place d'un "she" :).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First :

Song : Paramore – "Brighter".

Persos : les Mugiwara Pirates, POV Robin.

**So this is how it goes  
Well I, I would have never known  
And if it ends today  
Well I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone.**

C'est un beau jour pour bouquiner pendant que mes yeux et mes oreilles se baladent. C'est un jour comme les autres sur le Thousand Sunny, a vrai dire. Zoro et Sanji se bagarrent pour se réconcilier juste après. Ils font vraiment la paire ces deux la… Luffy et Ussopp pêchent, d'ailleurs ont dirait qu'ils ont une prise. Nami surveille la mer, Chopper prépare des médicaments pour Franky, qui a visiblement avalé quelque chose de pas très frais, et Brook joue au piano cette jolie chanson, « le Saké de Bink »… L'ambiance est bonne. Je n'ai jamais connu ça. Et bizarrement, j'ai mis bien moins vite a m'y habituer que ce que je pensais.

**Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time.**

Je n'ai plus envie de m'en aller. Je n'ai plus envie de mourir. J'ai envie de rester la. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, j'ai trouvé un groupe qui me correspond, avec qui la vie me semble plus douce malgré les aventures que nous traversons. On ne vas pas arriver la ou j'ai mené tant de gens. Pas cette fois.

**Well this is not your fault  
But if I'm without you  
Then I will feel so small  
And if you have to go  
Well always know that you shine brighter than anyone does.**

Bien sûr qu'il m'arrive encore de penser a tout ce qui s'est passé. Bien sûr que j'ai peur pour eux, a cause de ce que je suis. Mais, eux, il sont les seuls a ne pas considérer mon existence comme un crime. Ils m'ont acceptée telle que je suis, Nico Robin, la démone d'Ohara, l'ennemie du gouvernement… disons que sur ce point la, on est tous dans le même tas. Ils n'ont pas eu peur. Et c'est sûrement pour ça que je me suis surprise, pour la première fois en vingt ans, a réellement aimer des gens.

**Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time.**

Je me souviendrais toujours de ce que Luffy m'as dit a Enies Lobby. « Je veut t'entendre dire que tu veux vire ». Cette phrase est marquée en moi au fer rouge, et a chaque fois que ce drôle de bonhomme me parle, je ne put pas m'empêcher d'y repenser. Je voulais mourir. Il a voulu que je vive. Et oh, comme il a eu raison.

**If you run away now,  
Will you come back around?  
And if you ran away,  
I'd still wave goodbye  
Watching you shine bright.**

Je sais que certains ont du mal a se faire a ma présence. Parce que dès le début ils n'ont pas eu confiance, et qu'on ne change pas l'opinion des gens. Mais je ferais en sorte que ça change. Parce que si ces gens, si cette personne voulait vraiment que je m'en aille, je ne sait pas si j'aurais le courage de le faire. Parce qu'avant de les rencontrer, je vivais dans les ténèbres les plus profondes qui soient. Et eux, ils sont la lumière qui m'en a sortie.

--------------------------------------------------------

Fiiiiiiiiiin ! Oui je sais, c'est pourri et dénué de tout sens u_u. j'avais juste envie de faire parler Robin parce que je me suis beaucoup attachée a elle et que je trouve que c'est un personnage qui donne matière a écrire. Euh… Reviews ?


	2. Just Abuse Me

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Second

Song : Air Traffic – "Just Abuse Me"

Persos : Pairing Zoro/Sanji, POV Sanji.

**I never knew you  
But now I'm haunted by your past,  
How long will this last?**

Non mais sérieusement. Qu'est ce que je fous la ?! Adossé au bastingage du Thousand Sunny, les yeux au ciel, a regarder son ombre danser a travers les fenêtres de la vigie. Je suis pathétique.

**I thought you loved me,  
You say you love me,  
Life's just a shadow that you cast.**

Les nuits délicieuses passées avec lui n'étaient donc qu'un jeu ? Pourquoi il ne m'adresse plus la parole que pour réclamer a bouffer ou pour lancer nos quotidiennes joutes verbales ??

**And all my dreams come round in threes always  
I'm independent but I'm tied to you  
You lied to me, I'd die for you  
But I can't read your mind.**

En même temps, venant de lui, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Zoro n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un qui s'attache. Et moi, moi j'ai tendance a l'être un peu trop. Putain. Allez hop, une autre clope, pour faire passer tout ça.

**I'm lost without you  
An empty feeling deep inside  
I want to run and hide.**

J'ai même l'impression que ma cuisine n'as plus de saveur. Je ne m'extasie plus sur Nami et Robin, même pas pour le rendre jaloux. A quoi bon maintenant ? Ce petit jeu ne veux plus rien dire. Ah, lumières éteintes. Et merde. Il se dirige vers moi.

**I'll let you use me  
And just abuse me  
But oh I want you to be mine.**

C'est vrai que je ne peut pas lui résister, alors, Robin ? Parce que si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas blottit contre lui. A quoi il joue bon sang ? Je suis pas un putain de pantin ! Et pourtant, il fait donc de moi absolument tout ce qu'il veut. Et merde, j'ai rechuté.

**And all my dreams come round in threes always  
I'm independent but I'm tied to you  
You lied to me, I'd die for you  
But I can't read your mind.**

Et voila. J'ai craqué, je me suis fait avoir. A ce jeu la, je pense que je ne le battrai jamais. Mais en même temps, qu'est ce que ça change ?

----------------------

Voilà, voilà *honte*. Oui, j'ai honte de pondre des trucs pareils u_u. Mais a quoi bon lutter xD. Zoro fait ce qu'il veut de Sanji, le dieu des fanfics sans queue ni tête fait de même avec moi u_u. Reviews ? *pars en courant*.


	3. Here We Go Again

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Third

Song : Paramore – "Here We Go Again"

Persos : Mugiwara Pirates.

**And here we go again  
With all the things we said  
And not a minute spent  
To think that we'd regret  
So we just take it back,  
These words and hold our breath  
Forget the things we swore we meant.**

Fier comme un lion qu'il était, le Thousand Sunny voguait sur La Route de Tous les Périls. A son bord, la bande d'énurgumènes qui constituent l'équipage de « Chapeau de Paille » s'affairent a leurs activités quotidiennes. A savoir ? Zoro dors, Sanji cuisine, Luffy, Ussopp et Chopper pêchent, Nami et Robin se prélassent, Franky danse, pour accompagner Brook qui joue au piano une petite mélodie pour encourager nos trois marins-pêcheurs.

**I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not.  
Well, I'm not.**

Un large sourire sur le visage du capitaine Monkey D. Luffy suffit pour comprendre que tout va bien. Ces sourires qui lui bouffent la moitié du visage et qui feraient sourire même un amiral de la Marine. Le genre de sourire qui donne du cœur a l'ouvrage a tout l'équipage. Un de ces sourires dont lui seul a le secret.

**And here we go again  
With all the things we did  
And now I'm wondering  
Just who would I have been  
To be the one attached  
At all times to your hip?  
Forget the things we swore we meant.**

L'équipage de Chapeau de Paille fait route vers sa prochaine escale, ou les attendent sûrement aventures et surtout ennuis comme eux seuls savent en créer. Et comme d'habitude, ils s'en sortiront avec brio (et quelques litres de sang en moins). Mais ça, ça ne leur fait plus peur. Ou plutôt, ça ne leur a jamais vraiment fait très peur.

**I'll write you to, to let you know that I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not.  
Well, I'm not.  
I'm not, I'm not.**

La vie suit son cours sur le Thousand Sunny. A travers les tempêtes, matérielles comme intérieures, a travers les épreuves et autres aventures en tout genre. Oui, la vie suit son cours pour les Mugiwara Pirates, enmennés par leur capitaine a l'inébranlable sourire.

--------------------------

Eeet voilà, la songfic éponyme, courte et sans douleur (hahaha). Un petit texte sur ma vision des Mugiwara :).


	4. With or Without You

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fourth

Song : U2 – "With or Without You"

Persos : Pairing Smoker/Ace, Tashigi. POV Smoker

**See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you.**

Pas une nuit. Pas une nuit sans que je repense a ce que Tashigi m'avait annoncé plusieurs semaines auparavant. Elle était arrivée, ses lunettes sur le front, en se cognant partout, comme d'habitude. Et avait brandi le journal. « Ace aux poings ardents capturé par la Marine et condamné a mort ». Ace. Portgas D. Ace. Celui après lequel je courais depuis si longtemps. Enfin. Sauf qu'après le sentiment de soulagement, je n'ai plus rien ressenti. Plus rien du tout. Si ce n'est cette douleur au cœur.

**Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails he looks me wait  
And I wait....without you.**

Qui aurait cru que ça me ferait aussi mal ? L'annonce de ta mort imminente. Et tous les souvenirs remontés a la surface. Les mois passés a te traquer. Quand je te mettais la main dessus, enfin, et que tu t'enfuyait, encore. Et cette nuit que je n'ai jamais pu assumer.

**With or without you**

On ne peut peu-être pas s'encadrer la plupart du temps… mais je ferais quoi de ma vie, sans toi ?

**Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you**

Je ne pensait plus a rien. Ni même a la clé que tu avais jetée par la fenêtre. Ni a la pluie qui s'abattait au dehors et nous rendait, toi comme moi, complètement vulnérables. Il n'y avait que nous. Moi, le Marine, et toi, le pirate. On aurait dû s'entretuer. On aurait pu. Et rien de ce que j'avais en tête ne s'est passé. J'en ai oublié qu'il y avait cette pièce. On était comme suspendus dans le vide, tes mains sur ma peau, mes lèvres sur les tiennes… et il n'y avait plus que nous. Toi et moi. Alors, je ferais quoi, quand ce seras moi sans toi ?

**With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you**

Je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce en l'apprenant. Je m'étais toujours dit qu'a force de faire le malin, ça se retournerais contre toi. Mais a l'intérieur, c'était la tempête. Alors ? Avec ou sans toi ?

**My hands are tied  
My body bruised, he's got me with  
Nothing win  
And nothing left to lose**

Tu est parti comme tu était arrivé. Comme un voleur. Voleur de cœur tient. Mais la chose dont je me souviens le plus, c'est l'état dans lequel tu m'as laissé. Le seul moment de ma vie ou je me suis senti parfaitement impuissant. Incapable de bouger. De penser a autre chose que toi. J'en oubliais même de respirer.

**And you give yourself away.**

J'aurais préféré que rien ne se soit passé. N'avoir pas de regret. Pouvoir y aller. Mais rien que le fait de t'imaginer sur l'échafaud… Je me demandes comment tu te sens. Si tu repense a tout ça. Si tu as des regrets. Je n'espère pas. Pas venant de toi.

**And you give yourself away**.

C'est l'heure. Tashigi vient de m'appeler. Je n'ai pas envie, vraiment pas envie. De te voir mourir. Parce que c'est moi qui aurais dû te tuer. Ou peut être pas. Peut être que simplement, ça me ferait trop mal a l'intérieur. Et pourtant. Je dois assister a l'exécution de Portgas D. Ace. Criminel très recherché. Dangereux pirate. Ace aux poings ardents. L'homme que j'aime. Et j'y suis obligé.

**With or without you.**

Relève la tête, Ace. Sois fort, au moins pour moi. Parce que je le serais, avec ou sans toi.

-----------------------------------

Voilà, voilà. C'est pas joyeux et ça n'avait pas pour but de l'être. J'ai même un pincement au cœur. Ace quoi, mon personnage préféré D8. Fin bref. Reviews ?


End file.
